


Crimson

by Esmee



Series: The Tales of the ShadowHunters [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmee/pseuds/Esmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary met Jace at a meeting in Idris and instantly felt drawn to him. Worse thing is, they're forbidden to even be together. She's an angel while he's a demon. Nothing can work between them. CLACE/ ANGEL CLARY/DEMON JACE ONESHOT AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> Well since I'm writing 'Winter's Tale' I try my hand at something remotely forbidden. An angel and a demon. Sadly this is only a one-shot. I had planned for a short story about this, but I decided against it and just put it as a one-shot. I do not and will not own TMI. I just own my own plot and original characters.

The capital of Idris; Alicante stood proudly over the land and it was once the Gate-Keeper of Heaven where angels had flew through to get to the human world. Idris had stood for many millennia and within this country held the two great demon towers that stood over the last centuries since The Great War between God and Lucifer when God cast the fallen angel down into hell for being too prideful. A few angels passed through the gates, but none of the higher rank angels that were called Archangels or the Seraphim. Jonathan Shadowhunter had convinced the Archangel Raziel to make a cup, something that would change humans into angelic beings to help protect the earth in which the humans reside. Raziel temperment was different from all the other Archangels, Michael who were always calm and collected, Raziel snapped at the lowly human before agreeing to it's wish. He made sure that the children of angels know that they're weren't angels at all and that they don't belong with them.

Jonathan Shadowhunter had become the first Shadowhunter centuries ago, and with help he had rebuilt piece by piece of the Alicante which was once in state of ruins, now a beautiful city that belongs to both Shadowhunters and pure-blooded angels. The Clave was formed. A group of Shadowhunters gather around each year to meet and discuss the Shadowhunter laws and justice. They send out small groups of Shadowhunters to settle in with the humans all across the world to keep the peace between demons, humans and even angels.

"Clarissa!" Joceyln called her daughter upstairs in one of the Alicante apartments. The buildings held no human electricity but instead witchlight that laced the ceilings throughout the buildings to grant them light. Because Idris have settled between three worlds, human, demon, and angels, any electricity wouldn't work except to make explosion from all the high maintenance aqua.

Clary looked at herself in the mirror with a pout upon her lips. Two huge white wings sprout behind her back and she shifted in discomfort.

"Coming!" She called back to her mom downstairs and she sighed heavily to her reflection. Her auburn haired reached her waist and since women aren't allow to cut their hair, it will only keep on growing and soon she would be stepping all over it. Soon her mother would send her to the Gates to sort her life. Every female angel at the age of 16 must report for an assessment in which they will give you your life's duty, husband etc which Clary wasn't too joyful about. Her father would have help her, but he's a huge stain on the family tree to her and her mother. To put it simple he had supported the traitor's cause and because of it he was banished from ever stepping foot in Idris or Heaven.

Clary wore just a plain white cotton dress and she loath the pure color. Why is her mother an angel ambassador? Why can't someone else get that job? She was surprised that Jocelyn was approved for it since what her father had done. Clary walked down stairs and met her mother who wore just a plain black attire dress which tells everyone her rank. Middle Class Angel who is recently going through a period of mourning.

"Come, we have to attend the Clave meeting and express the angels concerns." Jocelyn spoke, and Clary nodded her head dumbly. They were not Shadowhunters who had to ride horses or walk to where they want to go. Jocelyn and Clary took the sky route like every other angels there.

When they arrived they automatically, faced a boy roughly twenty. He had long golden blond haired with golden sharp eyes. He wasn't the same as her or even a Shadowhunter. His wings were long and black batlike shape and she felt her mother twitching up badly, going to offensive.

"Demon!" She screeched, her voice sounded inhuman.

"How dare you show yourself here-"

A man mostly on The Clave stepped forward to intercepted Joceyln with a tight frown.

"Jocelyn, this is the Demon Ambassador Jace Lightwood." Jia Penhallow said, Jace didn't say anything but his shoulders flinched, he glared at Clary's mother.

Jocelyn still feeling anger at this appearance,

"This! This folly will be all your downfall!" She snarled at Jia, looking at Clary who haven't stop looking at the golden haired demon, something within her eyes that seem very unsettling to her.

Clary glanced at the demon boy with interest. It was the first time she ever seen a demon in real life before (except her father who had disgrace himself). He didn't seem dangerous, far from it. He had bright golden hair with golden eyes and Clary wondered what got him to be cast out. Did he follow her father? She didn't know why her mother is being so mean and cruel to this boy, he haven't done nothing wrong. He's different. Maybe the only demon in Idris. They must have programmed the towers to let him in.

She felt a shiver gone down her spine, and his eyes caught onto hers. She felt somewhat drawn to him, like a moth to a flame. Her heart began to pound rather rapidly through her chest. The feeling so foreign to her she couldn't even pinpoint what it was.

Jocelyn hand grabbed Clary's and pulled her along with her into the grand building roughly,

"Come, Clary. We must attend the meeting," forgetting that the demon was also suppose to attend too.

Something blinded Clary's slight just for a moment.

Something red...

Something dark brownish red.

and for a moment it looked like blood.


End file.
